School Years Falling in Love
by Wee-Jones
Summary: The friends, at school and the lesson is love x
1. Chapter 1

**School Years; Falling in Love**

Chapter 1

Ianto was a quiet lad of fifteen and had been with the same group of friends most of his life Jack Harness, Gwen Cooper, Owen Harper and Toshiko Sato.

They were all in registration when a new pupil gets introduced.

"Class this is Lisa .…" The teacher said standing in front of the class. Jack noticed Ianto sat up in his chair when the teacher spoke.

"Jones, you can show Lisa around." The teacher smiled. Lisa walked over to where Ianto was sitting and smiled.

"Hello I'm Jones, Ianto Jones. Ianto smiled back at the girl.

"Hello Ianto Jones," she said "so wots this school like wots the best group to be in with."

"Well I don't really know there are a couple of girl groups but I've got a few friends, you can hang out with us if you like." Jack was in the class but Owen, Gwen and Tosh were in a different registration class.

"Yeah that would be great, thank you Ianto." She sits at the desk behind him and Jack, Jack looks back and just smirks. Ianto just sat waiting for the bell to go for the first lesson.

"We've got maths first." Ianto said to Jack

"Oh great just what we need old smelly git teacher." Jack sighed and turns to Lisa "he always smells of b.o."

"Yeah I know, don't ask for help." Ianto smiles.

She giggles "Am I in your class?" Lisa hands Jack her timetable.

"Yeah looks like you are in all are lessons but get Ianto to check...Ianto knows everything."

Ianto takes a look at it. "Yeah well not for PE, as you get put in different classes depending on your fitness. Oh and we don't take chemistry…"

She smiled and took her timetable back. The bell rings and they make there way to their first lesson. Lisa asks "If I need it can either of you help me...maths isn't one of my favourite lessons."

"Yeah sure come on you can sit with me and Jack." Ianto smiled walking with her. They walk into the class and Lisa looks at them both…"bloody hell," she starts reaching.

The teacher looks at her. "Are you ok? Do you need to see the nurse?"

"No I'll be fine…" She replies.

"Told you…" Ianto smirks. "Come sit over here with me and Jack."

She sits in the middle of them...Jack didn't like this one bit, yeah Lisa seemed ok but she looks like she's interested in Ianto which pissed Jack off as he too liked Ianto...but he hadn't told anyone.

Lisa sat talking to Ianto. Ianto helped her with her work. She kept leaning in towards him. Jack knew what lesson was next...PE, so that meant no lisa he will have ianto all to himself, he looked at the clock thinking how he wish he could make it go faster.

Lisa kept touching Ianto's arm, Ianto didn't really notice Lisa's flirting and was oblivious to it. The bell finally rang and Ianto packed his things away into his bag.

Lisa looked at her timetable. "oh ...PE that's means I'm not with you don't it."

Jack jumped in. "Yes...yes it does, you go that way…" He points. "Come on Yan, we don't want to be late.

"Ok" She said walking behind Jack and Ianto. they walk into the PE department.

"Over there are the girls changing rooms…" Ianto points to a pink corridor and she walks over and waves. Ianto smiles and waves back. Ianto pushes the door open to the boys changing rooms.

Jack wanted to see how Ianto felt about Lisa…"she so fancies you mate…"

"No she doesn't." Ianto said, loosening his tie.

As jack gets into his PE kit, he watches Ianto get undressed out the corner of his eye. "So do you like her then or what?"

"She's a nice lass." Ianto smiles, "and yeah I like her…" Ianto slips his t-shirt over his head and pulls it down over his chest then puts his shorts on and finally his trainers.

Jack was disappointed that Ianto liked Lisa, he was hoping Ianto might like him. "Oh ok." he said. "Are you gonna ask her out?"

"I don't know I just met her." Ianto said. "right you ready? don't want to be late for Mr Smith, he'll give us detention."

Jack thinks to himself _'I'll do dentition with you any day.' _"Ok lets go what do you think he will get us doing today?"

"I think we're doing basketball today." Ianto smiled. "I like it don't you? I hope we get to pick our teams though." They walk to the hall where the rest of the boys were.

"Its ok, I guess, I'm not really into sports but if I got to play I will make the most of it and I hope I get on your team."

The teacher makes Ianto and a boy called James team captains.

"Ianto, you pick…" The teacher smiled.

"Jack." Ianto smiled and waved him over. And Jack went to stand next to Ianto smiling.

The teams are picked and the game begins.

Jack passes the ball to Ianto. "SHOOT YAN!"

Ianto shoots and gets a basket.

"Well done mate." Jack grinned running over to Ianto and jumped on him. Jack tightened his grip on the Welsh boy. The whistle blows and the game continues.

Ianto brushes past Jack trying to get the ball. As Ianto brushes past Jack, Jack takes a deep breath and breaths in his scent. _'God he smell nice.' _Jack thought to himself.

Ianto was wearing his new aftershave he'd got for his birthday.

Jack runs to Ianto and smiled. "You smell nice. What are you wearing.?

"Paco Robanne One Million, my mum bought me it for my birthday."

"Cool, its nice." Jack said as the bell rang. The boys run to the showers. They get into the showers and this bit jack loves as he doesn't care about other boys just Ianto...if only he knew.

Ianto showered with his shorts on, he didn't like getting nude in front of other boys, Ianto was a shy boy unlike Jack who was not shy.

Jack just looked at Ianto's body he didn't care he kept his shorts on, as his body was enough. Ianto had quite a good body but not as good as Jack's, Jack also had a really good tan, where Ianto was really pale.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jack flicked his towel at Ianto's legs. "Oi hurry up, its lunch and I'm starving."

"I'm coming…" Ianto said while quickly getting dressed.

"Do you wanna go to the chip shop?"

"Yeah sounds good." Ianto smiled putting his bag on his back.

Jack saw Lisa coming and didn't want her tagging along so he dragged Ianto into the toilets. "I need a piss first."

"Oh yeah me too." Ianto said and stood in front of the urinal and done his business.

Jack done his business and zipped up. "Right chippy it is…" he looks outside Lisa had gone. "Quick come on…" He said.

"What's the hurry? We've got ages." Ianto looked at Jack.

"I know I just want to get out school for a bit that's all this place, I hate it sometimes."

"Yeah I know it can be too much sometimes, do you want to eat our chips in the park?"

"Yeah ok we can sit on the swings and you can push me if you want, for a laugh."

Ianto smiles taking out his water and taking a drink. " Do you want a drink?"

"Yeah thanks mate." Jack smiled taking the bottle and swigs it back, they get to the chip shop and Jack asks for two bags of sausage and chips. "I'll buy these Ianto."

"No Jack, here's three quid." Ianto puts the money in Jack's pocket.

"No I said I'll pay for them." He goes to give Ianto it back.

"Please jack I want to." Ianto said pushing Jack's hand away. They walk to the park across the road.

"Ok but it was only two pounds, so take this back." He hands him the pound.

Ianto smiled and took the pound and put it in his pocket. They walk to the park and sit on the swings Jack chucks a chip at Ianto and giggles. "I don't wanna go back, we only got double French…"

"Only two more hours. What you doing after school?"

"Don't know just listing to my music in my bedroom...you wanna come over?"

"Yeah sure well I think Owen, Gwen and Tosh are going to the park over the road from Owen's to hang out if you wanted to come? I think we're taking drink."

"Yeah ok then, I'll nick some beer from my old man he wont know its missing."

"Yeah I've got some cider." Ianto smiled.

"What time you meeting them? You can come for me first if you want we can walk over together."

"I think we're meeting at seven so I'll come round to yours at six? And we can hang out for a bit and Yeah I have to go past yours to get the park anyway." Ianto smiled.

"Yeah ok sounds good, so you wanna head back to school?"

"Yeah." Ianto looks at his watch. "We don't want to be late for French she'll kill us. Ianto said standing up. "Bonjour." Ianto said in a terrible French accent and laughed.

Jack laughed, "I like your welsh accent much better and I still don't know what she's saying, I hate French…"

"I only know some things, I'm better at English." The bell goes as they walk into school and they walk up the stairs passing Owen.

"Jones? Harkness? You still up for later?"

"Yeah." Ianto smiled.

I nicked some beer from my dad." Owen smiled. "And half a bottle of vodka, see you later at the park, at seven."

"Ok." They head off for French class.

Ianto sits in his seat and Lisa was sitting in front of him.

She turned round. "I went looking for you lunch time where you go?"

"We went to the shops to get some chips, we came out of PE a bit late sorry." Ianto apologized. "Me and my friends are going to the park later on if you want to come to have a few drinks?"

Yeah ok, would you be able to show me as I'm not too sure where the park is, and is jack gonna be there I don't think he likes me much.

"Really do you think so? I'm sure he likes you." Ianto tried to avoid that statement. "Where do you stay?"

"I live on the estate at the back of the school how far is the park from there?"

"Only about five minutes. Do you know where the shops are? It's behind them."

"Yes I think I know what ones you mean now. ok then I'll meet you there bout 8 is that ok?"

"Yeah sounds good if you have trouble finding your way give me a phone." Ianto writes his mobile number on a peace of paper and gives it to Lisa. He then brings his phone out slyly and texts Jack. 'Cheer up…' As jack had been moved to the other side of the class.

Jack feels his phone vibrate in his pocket, he takes it out and looks at it and its from Ianto, He smiles as he reads it and looks over to him to see Lisa and him talking.

"Ianto Jones, stop talking!" The teacher shouts. Ianto stops talking and gets back to his work and Lisa turns round.

Jack sends Ianto a text. 'Haha busted by teacher, have you asked her to come tonight?'

'Don't know what your saying Harkness, your the one who got moved and Yeah J' Ianto text back.

Jack went to text back and all of a sudden he heard "HARKNESS! Your phone if you please, you can get it back in detention, half an hour after school."

"Oh sir but…"

"Do you want to make it an hour?"

"No sir…" Jack sighs and gives him his phone.

Ianto looks across the room to Jack and Jack shrugs his shoulders.

"Right." the teacher says copy these English phrases into French please he writes down 10 phrases. Jack just looks at them and thinks _'ughhh' _and writes down anything.

Ianto wrote down the one's he knew and began thinking what the other's were. finally getting nine. "Sir I'm stuck on the last one."

"Just try your best Ianto look at it closely." the phrase was 'what is the time?'

"Got it 'qu'elle que tu heure?' I'm finished sir can I go to the bathroom?"

The teacher looks at the clock. "Go on then the bells just gonna go and well done Ianto."

"Thanks Sir." Ianto quickly runs to the toilet and comes back to the class.

The bell rings. "Pack your stuff away and you can go." The teacher said.

As the class leaves Jack tries to sneak out...…"Not you Harkness you can sit down. I know you haven't done the work so you can finish it now."

Ianto comes back in. "I forgot bag Sir...he then gives Jack a piece of paper with the answers on it.

Ianto winks at Jack and mouths "see you, later text me."

Jack gets to work looking at the board and pretending to think then he looks at Yan's answers and writes them down. Twenty minutes later…"Finished Sir."

"Come out and let me see." The teacher orders from his desk.

He slips the answers into his pocket …"Don't you trust me Sir?" He gives him his book "It's the weekend Sir, can I go now?"

"Go on then." The teacher smiles slightly.

"Thanks sir…" he gets his phone back and runs out so fast the answers fall out his pocket the teacher sees it but its too late Jack is gone.

The teacher picks it up, and laughs

Jack runs home and gets changed, his mum had done pizza for tea. He takes a slice and runs out. "Mum I'm staying at Ianto's tonight!" He shouts.

"Ok hun." She shouts back.

Jack texts Ianto 'I'm on my way round now, I told my mum I'm staying at yours tonight, you tell yours you staying at mine so we can do an all nighter as there is no school tomorrow.'

I thought I was coming to yours? and ok.' Ianto replied to Jack's text.

"Mum I'm staying over at Jacks tonight, is that ok?"

"Yeah that's fine, but no staying out late, home in jacks by eleven, deal?" His mum said.

"Deal." Ianto smiled.

Jack walked up Ianto's path and knocked on the door.

That must be Jack. Ianto smiled going to the door, he opened it and yes he was right it was Jack.

"Hey. I thought I was coming to yours?"

"Na you were coming to mine but you live closer to the park so it's easier for me to come here…you didn't mind did you? Or is Lisa coming round?" Jack replied.

"No she's meeting us there at eight, come in…" Ianto smiled standing aside to let Jack in.

"Well we got a couple hours to spare. Want to go listen to music or watch TV in your room?" Jack smiled, relived that Lisa wasn't coming till later.

"Yeah alright," Ianto smiled closing the door. "Mum we're just going up to my room for a bit, then going out…"

Ok son, and Ianto…please keep the music down to a reasonable level I don't want the neighbours moaning again."

"Sorry mum," Ianto giggled walking up stairs to his room. Ianto's room was painted blue and had posters of the bands, TV programmes and films he liked, he had a double bed, drawers, a cupboard and a desk with his laptop on and a music system and on the wall was his flat screen TV.

"Ianto your room is just so cool, and I'd love a double bed but my room but it's not big enough." Jack smiled going over and putting music on of their favourite band 'Blue Gillespie.' They start jumping around dancing.

Ianto starts singing along with his Welsh husky voice very similar to Gareth (the lead singer) himself. "Do bam bam you bam bam you bam you. You bam bam you bam I'd do one like you!"

They hear his mum shout. "Ianto keep it down please…!"

Ianto stops jumping and turns the volume down. "Do you mind if I quickly check my facebook?" Ianto asks

"Na go ahead. How many friends you got now? I have around 200 not many, most them from school." Jack smiles lying down on Ianto's bed.

"I don't know." Ianto shrugged. "Only about 100 I think. He turns the laptop on and signs in. '1 new friend request - Lisa Hallet.' "Lisa wants to be my friend." He accepts the request.

Jack shakes his head. "Hope she hasn't added me." Jack notices the others are online. "Ask them what time they are getting to the park at."

Ianto knew Jack didn't really like Lisa but didn't say anything and clicked on Owen and added Gwen and Tosh to the conversation "Hey guys, what time you getting to the park?"

"Bout 7:30 what bout you? And is Jack wit ya? You still bringing booze?" Owen replied.

"Ok we'll be there about half past. Yeah we've got quite a lot. 5 beers and 5 ciders."

Great I got some vodka and Gwen's got cola lol…trust Gwen."

"Yeah I know can anyone get whiskey?

Yeah Jack's got that, he's hid it. We got to pick it up on way to park its in the spot where I hide my beers but don't worry no one knows it. I'm away off see you at the park bye J"

"Bye. See ya later." They all say.

Jack looked at his watch. "We've got half an hour till we have to leave."

"Yeah I know." Ianto sighed shutting down the laptop and lays on his bed.

Jack sits on the end watching him. Ianto throws a pillow at Jack and laughs.

"Oi what did you do that for?" Jack chucks giggles and chucks it back.

Ianto shrugs his shoulders. "Don't know, thought it would be funny. So do you like anyone?" Ianto didn't know Jack was gay, as he'd had girlfriends before.

"Well sort of but h...they don't know I like them, I wish they did but its complicated." Jack sighed lowering his head, trying not to look directly at Ianto.

"Ok." Ianto smiled. "I hope it works out, whoever it is. What do you want to do? Ianto sighs

"We might as well go to the park, we can pick the drinks up on the way…"

"Yeah come on…" Ianto pushes Jack and grabs his bag with the cans in. They leave the house and Jack goes get his whisky.

"This is gonna be a good night …"

"Yeah it sure is." They walk to the park and sit under the tree. Owen walks over

"Hey guys."

"Hi ."

Owen sits down and Ianto takes out three cans of beer and hands one to Jack and Owen. He opens and sips his.

Jack knocks his back. "That's good" Jack burps. "Oh sorry."

"Slow down Jack, don't want you getting drunk too soon." Owen laughs drinking his beer. Gwen and Tosh walk over with Lisa.

"Hi Tosh, Gwen...Lisa." They all smile at the girls.

" Ianto your girlfriend is here…" Jack hiccupped.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Ianto nudged jack. "Hey girls." Ianto smiles.

Owen says, "who wants to play truth or dare?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"YEAH!" They smiled. 

"Gwen, truth or dare? 

"Truth." 

"Have you had sex?" 

"Yeah, I have actually." She grins. "Right my turn to ask, Jack truth or dare?"

"Dare…"

"I dare you to…kiss Owen or Ianto…on the lips." She laughed.

"Whoa! Your not kissing me Harkness!" Owen says opening the vodka and taking a slug. 

Jack looks at Ianto worriedly. "NO…NO I can't…" He takes some of the whisky.

Ianto leans into Jack and kisses him. 

Jack close's his eyes, he cant believe it, even if it was only a dare…

Owen screws his face up. "That's gross!" 

Ianto kisses more passionately and breaks away and runs off over to the swings. 

Jack opened his eyes and seen Ianto running. Lisa was getting up "I better go check on him…"

Jack gets up quickly. "No, you don't even know him, he's my mate, I'll check on him." he runs over to where Ianto was. 

Lisa sits back down and drinks a beer. Ianto swings back and forth with his eyes closed.

Jack walks up to Ianto and sat in the swing next to him and gently swung back and forth in time with Ianto. "Hey…what happened back there?" 

I felt something….sometihing inside. I think... I like you. He opened his eyes and looked at Jack. 

"Ianto when I said I like someone….that someone is you. That's why I've been funny towards Lisa. I thought she was gonna take you away from me.

Ianto looks up at Jack. "Come here Harkness and give me a hug." 

Jack goes over to Ianto and hugs him…"Now are you sure about this, its not the drink talking is it? How much you drank so far?"

"I've only had one can of beer. I'm not drunk and I think I really like you but its not boys its only you, there has always been something there but I've never done anything about it till now. When we kissed it made me realise." 

And Lisa what bout her? I know you like her, I can tell…you cant have us both you know."

"I like you more, she's a nice girl but I think I want you."

"Ianto you need to be sure about this, saying you think isn't good enough…I need to know you want this." He stands behind him pushing him on the swing. 

"Jack I do want this, I'm totally sure but can we take it slow I'm not used to a relationship, especially with another boy. Jack will you be my boyfriend?"

"Ianto you don't know how long I've been waiting for you to ask me that, yes I will be your boyfriend."

"I don't want to tell the other's just yet Jack but can we go back over and say I didn't feel well?"

"Ok…how about we blame the kiss on you drinking if you want?"

"Yeah…" Ianto gets off the swing and says, "come on we've got fun to have."

They walk back to the others. "Hey were back." 

Lisa gets up and goes over to Ianto. "Are you ok? 

"Yeah just didn't feel too good, I think I drank my beer too quickly." Ianto sits down leaning against the tree. "What we doing now?" Ianto smiles slightly. 

Owen said "any one got any good music on there phone or ipod?" Jack swigs back the vodka and whisky.

"I've brought my speakers." Ianto said bringing them out and putting Blue Gillespie on.

"They are amazing." Owen smiled tapping his foot to the beat. 

Lisa said "who are they? I've not heard of them."

"They are a welsh band." Ianto smiles looking at Jack. 

"I do love the welsh…" Jack says winking at Ianto. 

"What music do you like Lisa? and why did you come to live in Cardiff?" Ianto smiled at the girl. 

"I'm not really into a certain band. I like most stuff and my dad he got work at the council he deals with the parks like this one the swings and slides maintenance, stuff like that." She smiled back at Ianto. 

"Cool." Ianto smiled knocking back his cider.

"I don't really no you all maybe you could tell me a bit about yourselves?"

"I'll go first. Ianto grinned. "I'm Ianto Jones I live with my mum and sister Rhiannon and I've lived in Cardiff all my life and been best friends with Jack all my life. Our families are quite close."

Owen went next "I'm Owen Harper I live with dad I used to live in Manchester but moved as my dad got work here."

Gwen went next. "I'm Gwen Cooper my dad is a policeman here in Cardiff and my mum works in an office." 

Tosh then went, "I'm Toshiko Sato, but people just call me Tosh and I live with my mum."

"Cool." She smiled at everyone in turn, then turned to face Jack. "And you Jack?" Lisa asked wearily 

"I don't tell my life to new people sorry Lisa but that's just how it is." Jack said and swig's back some whisky. "So Owen what you doing? Me and Ianto are doing an all nighter, what do you say, want to join? Just the lads?"

"Your parents are letting you stay out all night?" Lisa asked raising her eyebrow and took a sip of beer. 

"Well…not letting us, my parents think I'm at his and his parents think he's at mine if you know what I mean…"

Owen smiles. "I've got to be in before one, my dad is quite strict." He frowned. 

"Me and tot have to be in by ten." Gwen blushed. 

"And me 11." Lisa grinned.

"Oh well just me and you then Ianto you still up for it or what?" Jack said to Ianto, he was drunk. 

"Yeah sounds good." Ianto smiled knocking back some whisky and feeling the warm liquid run down his throat.

Jack asked "have you got any beers left Owen?" Getting up and stumbling over the girls hiccupping. "Sorrrry ladies." 

"You've drank them all!" Ianto chucked a can of cider at Jack.

"Right me and Tosh are gonna head home, bye guys." They say getting up. 

"shee ya!" Jack said slurring his words. "Wash you doin shmorror (translated What you doing tomorrow - in drunk language).

"Don't know…" The girls shouted.

"Ok might tchxt ya." He said getting up and falls over on top of Ianto "shorry." 

Ianto quickly pushes Jack off.

"Ok." The girls shout .

Jack then starts saying stuff that he shouldn't. "Owen, I'm in love with someone but…I cant tell you who." Jack hiccupped.

Ianto slyly nudges Jack in the ribs. 

"I'm gonna be sick…" Jack said getting up staggering over to a tree and throws up. 

Ianto walks over. "Hey are you ok?" He starts to rub Jacks back. 

"Yeah." Jack said huskily. "I think mixing those drinks wasn't a good idea, has Owen gone yet?" 

"No, he's talking to Lisa, I should go back over we don't want them suspecting anything, do we?" 

Yeah, go on then I'll be over in a minute."

Lisa asks Owen if Ianto had a girlfriend. 

"No he doesn't and he's not had many only one or two, and nothing serious." Owen said knocking back some beer.

Ianto walks back over. "Hey what are you two talking about?"

Owen smiled, "oh nothing…how's Jack?"

"Yeah he's ok just mixed too many drinks. Ianto sighed, looking at jack hunched over. Lisa edges closer to Ianto. 

"Ianto I like you. I know we only just met but …will you go out with me?" Lisa said looking into Ianto's beautiful blue eyes. 

"...eh...Lisa I just...we don't know each other...I'm sorry." Lisa puts her hand on Ianto's thigh.

"But we can get to know each other." She leans in to kiss his cheek.

Ianto tried to lean away but Lisa kissed him on the lips.

Jack looked over to see them kissing and sighed and walked over and didn't say anything but just sat there. 

Ianto pulled away. "No Lisa, I like someone else. I'm sorry. 

"Sod you then! I'm going home…" She gets up and leaves.

Jack grinned to himself and waved. "See ya…"

Ianto lays down and looks up at the stars. 

"I'm gonna head off." Owen smiled getting up. "I'll see you guys…" 

"Ok see ya tomorrow mate." Jack and Ianto said.. When Owen was out of sight Jack lays next to Ianto and holds his hand. "Maybe Lisa will keep away now." 

"Ye I cant believe she came onto me like that." Ianto sighed. 

"I can. I knew she liked you. I did tell you."

"I know you did, I just never believed you, that's all." Ianto smiled and entwined his fingers with Jacks. 

Ianto?

"What?" Ianto said turning his head to face Jack. "Can I kiss you please?

Ianto smiled and nodded.

Jack leaned over and kissed him on the lips tenderly. 

Ianto kisses back. 

Jack pulled away. "Wow, better then I thought it to be thanks Ianto been dying to do that for ages."

"Its ok jack when we've been alone together I thought about doing it once."

"Did you, really?" Jack grinned. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_It was half eleven and Ianto's mum wanted to ask Ianto something, so she picked up the phone and dialled the number, it rang…Jack's mum Mary heard the phone and wondered who was phoning at this time. "...hello Mary its Laura here. Can I talk to Ianto for a minute because he isn't answering his phone."_

"_He's not here Jacks at yours ain he…."_

"_No Ianto told me that he was staying at yours tonight."_

"_No wonder they aint answering their phones then, those boys are in big trouble."_

Ianto and Jack lay together watching the stars.

"I would love to travel the stars one day…" Jack smiled up at the sky.

Ianto smiles. "Yeah, that would be fantastic, all those different worlds…""_I'm gonna have a look around the neighbourhood for them. David (__**Jack's dad**__) said and grabs his coat._

"_Ok dear let me know when you find them and I'll ring Ianto's mum right away." _

"_Okay." He kisses her and goes around the streets. Looking for the two boys. Ianto's mum was pacing up and down her living room with worry._

jack looks at his phone. "Oops mum has been trying to ring me, oh well I'm ok as I'm at yours." He laughs, then he puts his arm round you. "What a beautiful night."

Ianto looks at his phone. "My mum has been trying to ring me as well." David spots two people lying in the park and walks up behind them. and when he's a few feet away coughs.

Jack turned around…"DAD!" He shouts quickly moving his hand from round Ianto. "What are you doing here?"

"Just taking a walk...Jack what the hell you doing out here your mum thinks your staying at his and your mum thinks your staying at ours." He looks at Ianto, he then notices all the cans and bottles. "Been drinking, have we?"

"No dad these were already here…honest…so what now?"

"So I can't smell booze on your breath." David grabs Jack's collar and pulls him up. Ianto stands up.

"Dad stop, your embarrassing me get off." Jack said trying to get his dad off.

"Right lets go, Ianto we'll walk you home." David lets go of Jack.

"God I hate you sometimes, we weren't doing anything wrong." Jack scowled.

You lied to me, your mum and Ianto's mum and plus your underage you shouldn't be drinking...is that my whiskey? Oh your in for it boy." David pushes Jack in front of him.

Ianto lowers his head and walks beside Jack Ianto whispers. "Are you gonna be ok Jack? He looks mad."

"Yeah, I'll be ok, he might hit me later but its nothing I'm used to it, he gets like that when he's mad." Jack sighed.

"He shouldn't hit you that's not right." Ianto said looked at Jack with concern.

David walked behind them and phoned Mary "He's ok, just walking Ianto home and then we'll be home tell you the story when I get home."

Mary sighs. "Oh thank god." She says "and ok see you soon."Jack put a smile on his face. "It's ok, its my fault most of the time... I provoke him."

"But its wrong I always wondered why you had bruises on your arms does he know your...gay?"

"I don't know…maybe, maybe that's why he hits me trying to make me into more of a man but I'm happy the way I am. I'm happy with you and I don't care what he thinks." Jack goes to take Ianto's hand.

"Jack no…" Ianto pulls his hand away.

"Fine be like that, you're embarrassed about being gay aren't you?"

"Fuck off Jack! I just need some time, that's all."They come to Ianto's street and walk down to his door. His mum is standing outside. Ianto walks slowly so David can tell her what happened.

David explains that he found them up the park and they had been drinking. Her eyes widened with shock but calmed down. "Thank you for bringing him back." She smiled.

"Bye Jack, see you later." Ianto smiled as he walks up the steps and goes to walk into the house when his mum stops him.

"You are not to see that boy outside school, got it? Now get in."

"But…but it wasn't his fault. We all went out and brought drink." Ianto frowned walking into the house and takes his jacket and shoes off.

"I don't care Ianto, he always gets you into trouble now get to your room." Jack goes home with his dad.

Ianto storms up to his room and gets undressed into boxers and a t-shirt and gets into bed and picks his laptop up and turns it on.

As Jack gets in his mum hugs him tightly. "Are you ok son?"

Jack hugged back. "Yes mum just got a headache."

Then his dad starts "Where did you get the drink from? That better not have been my whisky."

Jack broke away from his mum and looks at his dad. "Yes it was…what are you gonna do about it hmm?

His dad was getting angrier at every word that came out of Jack's mouth and hits him across the face. "Get to yr room ...NOW!" David shouted at the top of his voice.

Jack runs upstairs to his room and slammed the door shut.

"David! give the boy a break." Mary says going into the kitchen shaking her head. David goes into the living room and sits in a chair and watched the TV.

Jack turns on his pc and signs into msn and noticed that Ianto was online. 'Ianto you ok, my dad hit me across the face wanted to tell you so you won't be shocked when I come round tomorrow for ya ...you're allowed out tomorrow aint ya?'

'Well my mum says I'm not allowed to talk to you outside school but that's not going to happen. She says you get me into trouble…'

'You not got listen to her are you Yan? We can't let that happen I ...I think I love you.'

'And I think I love you too.' Mary comes up to Jack's room with some water and a pain killer she knock on his door.

'Then lets tell our folks maybe they will understand…'

'Not yet Jack please.'

"Jack can I come in?" Mary says opening his door slightly.

Ianto messages Jack saying he has to go and will phone him tomorrow.

Jack replied 'ok, bye love you Yan.'

Ianto signs out. "Jack…" His mum says putting the glass of water and pain killer on his bed side table. and sits on the end of his bed and rubs his leg.

"What mum?" H said sitting up and takes the tablet, his face had a bruise forming where his dad had hit him.

"I'm sorry about that." She goes to touch his face.

Jack moves away. "It's not your fault. Ianto's mum said we are not to be friends out of school anymore. Can she do that?"

"She can do what she wants Jack but I'm not going to stop you from doing anything I'm going to have words with your dad." She kisses his forehead and walks out closing the door behind her and goes downstairs into the living room. "David?"

"What?" He snapped as he was in a bad mood, "if its about jack I don't want to know."

"Why?" She asked and sits down.

"Why what? Why did I hit him? He needs to be told who's the adults around here, your too soft on him."

"He's nearly an adult himself David, maybe he'll listen if we just sit down and talk to him rather than hit him."

"You do it your way, I'll do it mine ok? A little knock won't hurt him."

Jack had snuck down and was listening to his parents talking about him. It made him mad when his dad said 'a little knock won't hurt him.' His face still hot and hurting.

"Please David why can't you see sense, what has he done that deserves you to hit him?"

I turned out ok and my father hit me, now drop it I don't want to hear any more." He turned up the TV.

Jack went back up to his room.

"You can be so selfish sometimes David bloody Harkness." She storms up to their was lying in his bed listening to his Ipod, his mind drifting to Jack.

Jack texts Ianto '...I've had enough…I'm thinking of running away.'

Ianto heard his phone and reads the text and replied quickly. 'Jack you can't I'm sure your parents and you can sort it out. Please spend the night there tonight and meet me at the park tomorrow at 11...'

'I don't know Yan its just my mum tried talking to him, but it did nothing but I will stay here and I'll meet you but after that who knows what I'll do.'

'See and speak to you tomorrow xx' Ianto texts back and shortly falls asleep.

Jack packs a bag up of clothes and hides it under his bed, "just in case." He says to himself, then he lays on his bed and falls asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

_In the morning, Ianto wakes up with a banging headache. _

_Jack's mum comes in with a coffee for him and sees his face. "Oh jack…"_

_Jack looks in the mirror and sighs. "Well that's his best one yet…" He takes the coffee and drinks it._

_Ianto gets out of bed and walks down the stairs and goes into the kitchen and puts the kettle on and puts some bread in the toaster when his mum walks in._

"_I want you staying in today ok? No going out your grounded, you hear me Ianto?" His mum said._

"_But I've got to get a new shirt for school my other's are getting too small." He said biting into a piece of toast and sat at the table in just boxers. _

"_Then I'll come with you…Ianto I don't like treating you like this but its tough." _

"_Mum I can go into town by myself and you think I'm going to see Jack don't you?"_

"_Well you lied to me last night." Just then the phone rings "I'll get it. Hello Mrs Jones speaking …ok give me half an hour." She hangs up. "Well you got your wish I've been called into work but shirt then home, promise?" _

"_Ok mum." he said eating his toast. _

_jack text Ianto. 'Don't forget park 11 o clock you still meting me?'_

_Ianto's phone was upstairs, he finished his toast and drunk his coffee and went up and read it and text back. 'Yeah __J'_

_Jack was waiting in the park he had a hat on pulled down so no one noticed his face, he also kept his head down then he saw Ianto coming over he had a big smile Ianto always makes him smile._

_Ianto walked over. "Jack I've not got much time as I told my mum I was going into town to buy a new school shirt." He sighed then sat on the bench. _

"_What are we gonna do Yan?" Jack looked at Ianto. I've got a bag packed I... I... I don't know what to do."_

_Ianto see his face. "Oh Jack! That looks sore I'm so sorry why don't you stay at my place for a few nights I'll talk to my mum as we can't have you living on the street." _

_Jack laughed. "Your mum doesn't even want you seeing me, do you think she will let me stay at yours…get real." _

_But you've got nowhere to go and you will be staying at mine how about you come to mine at about 9 tonight with your bag of things, she'll have to make you stay _

"_I don't know Yan. Ok I'll come over but make sure you tell her first."_

"_But jack if I tell her then she'll know I met up with you today, just turn up 'unexpected'."_

"_Ok if you think that will work…you better go," Jack held Ianto's hand. "Bye, Yan." Jack leaned in and kissed Ianto._

_Ianto kissed back for a few seconds before pulling away. "See you later." _

_They go their separate ways. Jack goes home and just lays on his bed keeping out his dads way. _

_Ianto goes into town and buys a few cheap white and black shirts. _

_Jack falls asleep on his bed for a few hours and dreamt of Ianto and himself on holiday together._

_Ianto gets back home and cleans his room and waits for his mum to get home from work, his big sister is in her room. _

_Jack wakes a few hours later and he writes his mum a note saying 'sorry mum can't be around dad love you…Jack x'_

_Ianto was sitting in his room listening to music, when his mum comes home at seven. _

_She shouts up. "Ianto are you up there? How did you get on in town?" _

"_Ye ok thanks, I got four new shirts, two white and two black." Ianto said coming down the stairs _

"_Have you had any tea yet? If not I can do you a sandwich if you want." _

"_No I haven't and ye that would be nice, thanks mum." Ianto said walking into the living room and sat on the couch and flicked through the channels. _

_Laura shouted through from the kitchen. "Is chicken ok? Or I have ham or beef what do you want honey?" _

"_Beef please." Ianto shouted back. Rhi came in the living room texting her mate._

_Laura came through with his sandwich and handed him the plate. "Have you kept away from that Harkness boy today, like I asked you too." _

"_Yes mum and his name is Jack, your very close with his mum and dad, I've not even heard from him, no texts or anything." Ianto looked at his mum and sighed._

"_Good. I know I'm close, but he gets you into trouble, you don't need friends like that your school work will suffer next." _

_Ianto raised his eyebrows and sighs. "He's my best friend."_

"_I know son, but you got to see it from my point."_

"_I don't know what your point of view is."_

"_My point is that he's dragging you down. Your getting into trouble, you never used to you stay out late, you never used to lie to me and keep things from me."_

"_It was a joint decision and I'm sorry I just wanted to have some fun with my friends, that's all." _

"_Anyway I expect Jacks grounded as well. I here his dad is strict with him." _

"_Ye, his dad is well strict."_

"_Ianto, his dad seemed really mad last night…he's not the sort of man who...well...who hits out at his kids is he?" _

"_Yes, Jack gets hit off his dad." Ianto lowered his head. "It's horrible." _

"_I know he's trouble but no one deserves to be hit, Ianto I'm sorry if he needs you, you need to help him. I didn't relies how bad it was for him." _

"_Yeah…" that moment a knock came at the door. _

"_I'll get it." Ianto's Mum said._

_The door opens and Jack is standing there with a bag he keeps his head down not wanting to show his bruised face. "Can I speak to Ianto please." _

"_Ianto? Come here please." Laura walks away._

_Ianto comes to the door. "Hey Jack…"_

"_Hey…can I come in.…I'm not going home I cant stay there I'm going to London I just need to stay here tonight if your mum will let me."_

_**A.N. - I know it's a short chapter but you'll just have to wait till next time…**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Yeah come in…And what…you are going to London, why?"

"I can't stay here maybe I can find work there unless…will your mum let me stay, not just the night but for a while then maybe I won't have to leave."

"You can't just move away Jack, plus you've got school to finish we've still got two years." Ianto sighed. "Mum can Jack stay here for a little while?"

His mum comes into the room I'm not too sure." She see his eye and walks towards him. "Did your dad do this to you Jack?"

"Yes, and I'm not going home if I cant stay here then I'm leaving Cardiff."

"Please mum he's not got anywhere else to go." Ianto begged his Jack's house his mum comes home. "Where's Jack?" She asked David/

"In his room aint he? Well he was a while ago go and oh look you have got legs aint ya, why don't you check?"

She sighed and went up to his room and read the note and started crying, she lay down on his bed and smelt his pillow. She went downstairs and chucked the note at David.

"What's this?" He said then reads it. "Well he's old enough, he can look after himself he was nothing but trouble."

"That's your bloody son he's only fifteen and he's not been trouble at all you have! I don't know why you hate him so much." She texts Jack. 'Jack please come home or let me know where you are so I can visit x x x'

jacks feels his phone go off in his pocket and takes it out and reads the text. He sighed and text back 'mum I'm safe and I'm ok. I love you , Jack x'

She reads it and cries. "You've drove our own son away!" She stands in front of David.

"Get out the way. I never wanted him anyway."

"That's terrible!" She starts to hit his chest and cry hysterically.

David pushes her off and she bangs her head on the table. "Unless you want more I suggest you get out my sight your as bad as him. You bought him up too soft wouldn't be surprised if he was a Nancy boy."

"Maybe I brought him up too soft because you didn't do much and didn't have a father figure and if he his gay I'll stand by him and you should to, he needs you!

"He don't need me he's got you, I'm going to the pub. Don't wait up!"

She lays on the couch and cries.

Back at Ianto's his mum makes a decision. "He can stay but he's got to talk to his parents."

"No way." Jack snapped. "My mum yes but my dad…no."

"Well you can talk to your mum maybe we need to sit down all together and talk things through."

"Ok…look can I have a shower please I just want to get cleaned up and get some sleep. I promise that I'll ring my mum in the morning."

"Yeah ok." Ianto took Jack upstairs and his mum went into the living room.

"Stay with me please, you don't have to come in the shower but just stay in the room."

"Ok, I'll get everything sorted for you." Ianto goes into the small en suite and looked out soap and shampoo and a towel for Jack.

Jack gets undressed and gets into the shower, he turns on the water and just stands under it letting it run off his head.

Jack left the door open slightly. Ianto sat on the edge of the bed and thought.

"Hey are you there still? Thanks for this by the way."

"Yeah, and no problem." Ianto shouted back.

Jack washes himself then he get out and wraps a towel round his waist and goes into the bedroom he smiles at Ianto.

"Nice shower?"

Yeah it was ok, its just nice to be here…with you, so where will I sleep its only a 3 bed place, you have no spare room."

"I've got a pull out camp bed? Or there's always my bed it is a double?"

"But what about your mum and sister come in? I mean I don't care but I know your still uneasy bout us…there still is a us isn't there?"

"Of course there is still an us and you can sleep with your head at the bottom? We've done it before when you have stayed over."

Jack laughed. "Ok then the bed it is I'll go up the other end." Jack drops his towel and puts on his boxers.

Ianto puts on his pj bottoms and a plain t-shirt. "Jack can you put more on just in case my mum or sister comes in?"

Jack sighed. "Why don't you just tell them...all this secrecy, its bad." He puts on a pair of shorts. "Is that better?" He smiled.

"I'm just not ready to tell them yet…well maybe I could tell my sister?"

"It's ok. I don't want to push you. My mum don't know either." Jack gets into the bed up the other end of it.

Ianto gets in. "Come up this end for a while." He smiled.

"Are you sure? I mean what if your mum comes in?" He moved up anyway.

Ianto puts his arm round Jack's shoulder. Jack rest his head on Ianto's chest and cuddles him he closes his eyes thinking this is wonderful. Ianto kisses Jack's head.

Jack puts his hand up Ianto's t shirt. "If you want me to take it away I will." He said rubbing his chest.

"No I like it." Ianto smiled relaxing into Jack's side.

Jack starts writing on Ianto's chest with his finger. "Do you know what I'm writing?" He smiled.

"No its too tickly…" Ianto giggled.

"Well I wrote …'I love you.' I've loved you for at least a year Ianto, do you know how hard it was not telling you."

Ianto looks at Jack and smiles

"Oh great." Jack said taking his hand out.

"What?"

"Well I just told you that I love you and all I get is a smile."

"I'm just a bit shocked from the whole thing but I've been having feelings towards you for a couple of months and I think I might love you. I've never felt like this before."

"Well it must be more then you think or you wouldn't be cuddling up to me like this."

"Yeah I know," Ianto can feel himself getting aroused.

Jack puts his hand back up Ianto's top as he does so he brushes his cock.

Ianto's body felt like an electric volt had just went through him.

Jack noticed how Ianto reacted. "You like that did you and I only just brushed past it, imagine what it feels like properly."

Ianto pushed Jack down and lay on top of him and kissed him gently on the lips.

Jack looked shocked as he wasn't expecting the sudden action but he let him carry on.

A knock came at the door.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ianto broke the kiss and got off of Jack.

Jack quickly goes to the other end of the bed. Ianto opened the door to his mum.

"Are you boys ok? I'm just letting you know I'm going to bed your sister is asleep as well so goodnight you two."

"Yeah we're fine we're just going to settle down and get some sleep now." Ianto smiled.

"Night Ianto." She kissed him on the cheek.

"Night mum." Ianto smiled and shut the door and gets back into bed.

Jack stays where he is and starts playing footsie with him.

Ianto smiles and pays the favour back and rubs his toes up Jack's thigh

"Ianto…can I come back up there with you please?"

"Yeah but Jack I don't think I'm ready to do things. Just yet."

"That's ok I just want to be near you, to hold you that's all."

"Yeah sure...come up." Ianto lies on his side.

Jack lies behind him and wraps his arms round him and plays with his hair with his other hand. "This feels so right."

Ianto smiled. "Yeah I know it does."

Jack starts kissing Ianto's neck. "Is this ok or do you want me to stop?"

"It's ok but we should get some sleep."

"Do you want me to stay here…or go down the other end?"

"Stay here...only if you want to."

"Course I want to…I thought you would say the other end to be honest but I'm staying now, good night Ianto."

"Good night Jack." Ianto falls asleep in Jacks arms.

In the morning Jack moves to the other end in case anyone comes in he lays there thinking what he's going to do.

Ianto woke up to Jacks feet in his face so he decided to tickle them.

"Oi stop it you cheeky sod…how did you sleep Ianto?"

"Ye ok…what about you?" Ianto yawned.

"I had a great night sleep better then in my own bed...but that's because who was here with me."

Ianto smiles, "right I'm going to take a shower you stay in bed till I get back ok?"

"Yes Sir... what ever you say Sir." Jack saluted.

"Don't get cheeky with me Harkness." Ianto smiled getting out of bed and went into the bathroom.

Once Ianto was in the shower, Jack gets out and looks through the crack in the door he only had a few seconds then it steamed up but he finally saw him naked he went and got back into bed.

Ianto let the water soak his body and stood for a few minutes then began washing his hair and body.

"Do you need a hand in there?" Jack shouts laughing.

Ianto blushed, he wasn't ready to do things, he hadn't done anything with anyone before and was really nervous, "no I'm fine thanks." Ianto shouts back.

Jack knew Ianto was no where near ready but he loved winding him up. "I can wash your back if you want?"

Ianto smiled to himself and rinsed the shampoo out of his dark brown hair and washed his body and turned off the shower, he got out and wrapped a towel round his waist.

When Ianto came into the room Jack whistled. "Hey sexyyyy!" He winked. "By the way, Ianto I was only joking about coming in, I may be gay but I haven't done anything either we are both new to it."

"Yeah I know." Ianto smiled going over to his wardrobe and looked out jeans, a t-shirt and a hoody to wear.

Jack gets out some clothes from his bag and gets dressed in jeans and a t-shirt.

Ianto gets dressed also.

"I better call my mum and sort this out." Jack said getting out his phone and dials the number. "Its ringing…"

Mary hears the phone and rushed to it and answered. "Hello…"

"Hi mum, its Jack I'm at Ianto's and I want to come home is that ok? But he better not hit me again or I'll go to the police."

"We're coming to get you." David gets the phone. "Jack…"

"Yeah you better not hit me again or I will tell the social and the police. And don't come and get me, I'll come home when I'm ready, ok?"

"I wont I'm sorry, I really am, please come home son. And ok."

"Ok I'll be back later."

"Good. See you later." His dad hung up.

"Jack?" Ianto asked looking at Jack.

"Yeah...I'm going home, I told him he better not hit me anymore."

Ianto smiled and walked towards you and wrapped his arms round you, "I told you everything would work out ok, didn't I? But you've still got to tell them about you being gay and seeing me."

"I will if you do, there is no point just me telling them. You have got to as well."

"Yeah I know, I might need a little more time though." Ianto sighed.

"BOYS! Come get some bacon rolls." Ianto's mum shouted up to them.

"Ianto the sooner we tell them, the better it is for us as there is no more hiding."

"Yeah I suppose." Ianto sighed and opened the door and started walking down the stairs.

"If you want we can tell them together. Get them all in the same room and tell them that way. If you want?"

"I want to tell them on my own if that's ok but if you want me to be there when you tell your parents I will be there for you."

I'll be ok .I was just thinking of you, I have a feeling my dad already might have guessed that's why he hits me maybe he's trying to toughen me up."

"Don't worry I think my mum will be ok with it…hopefully anyway." They go into the kitchen where Ianto's mum and Rhiannon were sitting at the table.

"Thank you for letting me stay last night and I'm sorry I got Ianto into trouble but I have phoned my mum and dad, and I've decided to go home."

"That's great." Laura said, "come and sit down and have a bacon roll."

Jack sat next to Ianto and started eating his roll. "I'll go back later today if that's ok I'll like to stay till about dinner time."

"Sure. Do you want your dinner here?" She asked, Rhi sat quietly eating her roll.

"Yes please if that's ok? I'll go home about three."

"Yeah that's ok." She smiled.

"What are we having mum?" Ianto asked.

"Stew. Is that ok Jack, do you like homemade stew?"

Jack smiled. "Yes that's fine, thank you."

"Right that's sorted, your quiet Rhi." Ianto said.

"I'm ok. Its just you two seem more than best mates that's all…"

"Well this is a good time to say that we are more than best mates, we're together." Ianto blurted out and holds Jack's hand and smiles waiting for a reply from his mum and sister.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"I knew it." Rhi smiled. "I just knew it."

His mum just sat there looking at them. "Are you sure Ianto?"

"Sure about what? How I feel about Jack? Yes I think I love him."

"Ianto you need to be 100% not just think, its not fair on you both. Jack how do you feel?" She said now looking just at Jack. "I've loved him for ages." Jack replied smiling and gently squeezed Ianto's hand.

"I do love him." Ianto said.

"Gross my bro is a fagot." Rhi said screwing up her face.

"Rhi say sorry now! He's your brother and you should love him no matter what." She snapped and turned to Rhiannon.

"Sorry…"

Ianto smiled. "I'm sorry if its a bit of a shock to you both because it was a huge shock when it hit me."

"I've yet to tell my parents so if you can keep it too yourself until I tell them I would be very grateful." Jack smiled at both Laura and Rhiannon.

"Sure no problem, I think this is wonderful." Laura smiled.

"Are you ok with us being together, I thought you would be mad. I just hope my parents understand."

"Yeah but I don't want you two doing things just yet ok? Your only both fifteen." She looked at them both worried and embarrassed.

"It's ok we won't I may have known I'm gay but its new to me its just these feelings are so strong."

"That's ok." She smiled.

"So, Yan do you want to go listen to music or something?" Jack quickly changed the topic of conversation.

"Yeah that would be nice." He smiled, "we'll be up in my room." Ianto stood up holding Jack's hand leading him out the kitchen.

"Thank you for doing that…I know it wasn't how you planed to do it."

"Yeah I know I just wanted it off my chest." Ianto pinched Jack's bum and ran up the stairs.

"Hey!" He chased after you. "Your coming out of your shell a bit now aint ya?"

Ianto laughed and hid in cupboard so Jack didn't know where he was.

Jack gets into the bedroom but couldn't see Ianto so he started looking under the bed, in the bed. There's only one place left. The cupboard…

Ianto hit behind the clothes and tried not to laugh.

"Ianto I can see your legs you idiot." Jack laughed and lays on the bed. "Are you coming out the closet or what?"

"I'm already out, aren't I?" Ianto laughed jumping out of the cupboard.

"I knew you were in there I'm not daft. Now go put some music on and then come and lay next to me." Jack pats the space beside him on the bed.

Ianto goes over to his music system and puts John Barrowman on and lays next to Jack.

"I didn't know you liked him? He's good at singing." Jack smiled and rested his head on Ianto's chest.

"I never really used to like him but my mum and sister liked him and he grew on me and he's bloody gorgeous…" Ianto grinned.

"He's gay as well did you know that?"

Ianto looked at Jack. "Well nawww!" He laughed.

"Oi. Stop taking the piss." Jack punches his arm

"He's as gay as they come, but really hot." Ianto laughed

"He's hot…but your hotter Yan." Jack kissed Ianto on the cheek.

Ianto giggles.

"You wanna giggle? I'll make ya giggle." Jack starts to tickle him.

"No please don't." Ianto starts giggling hysterically.

Jack sits across him and pins his arms down. "Can I kiss you?"

"…no."

Jack looked shocked…"why not?"

"Only kidding." Ianto laughed pinning Jack down and kissing him.

Jack puts his tongue in Ianto's mouth and plays with Ianto's tongue.

Ianto kisses back more passionately feeling their tongues brush each other's felt so good.

Jack grabs Ianto's arse and squeeze's it. "Nice."

Ianto blushes slightly, and slides his hand up Jack's t-shirt running his fingers over his muscles and nipples.

"Are you sure about this? I don't want you doing anything your not happy with."

"I'm only rubbing your chest and nipples." Ianto smiled.

"I know…and it feels good."

Ianto leans in and kissed Jack then moved to his neck and started kissing it and began sucking and biting it.

Jack tilts his head back so Ianto had more room. Jack then rubs his hand up Ianto's thigh.

Ianto stopped and got off of Jack. "I'm sorry it's still a little too much."

"No …I'm sorry I just want it a little more then you after all I've been wanting you for ages. I won't do it again, I promise."

"Jack its just this is new to me." Ianto said.

"I know and I am sorry if I went too far."

Ianto smiles and holds Jack's hand and listens to the music.

"So are we gonna tell the others Owen and Gwen and Tosh…OMG and Lisa she's gonna be pissed."

"Yeah we'll tell them and I know..." Ianto said.

"At least I won't have to watch her all over you…I have got you all to myself now."

"Sorry about that, I didn't find her attractive and you do know what the other boys will say when they find out we're together, they'll be shouting all sorts."

"Well that's up to them. I will not listen, I'm not ashamed of what I am…how about you? Are you ashamed to be with me?"

"I could never be ashamed of being with you."

Jack looks into Ianto's eyes…"promise?"

"I promise…"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Rhi came into Ianto's room. "Hey boys." She smiled sitting on Ianto's chair. _[Ianto and his sister had always been close] _

"Hey." Ianto said.

"Hi Rhi. Truthfully how do you feel about me being with Ianto?" Jack smiled.

"Its a bit strange as I didn't expect my brother to turn bender but if you love him and you are going to take care of him then I'm happy."

"I will always take care of him…I love him." Jack smiled leaning in and kissed Ianto.

Ianto kissed back.

"Guess who asked me out?" Rhi smiled.

"Who? I'm no good at guessing."

"Johnny Hamilton." She smiled.

"You've like him for ages aint ya? Well done you going to go out with him then?"

"Yeah I think so, he's quite fit what do you think of him?"

"He's ok but not as good as my man here." Jack grinned.

Ianto blushed and punched Jack in the arm.

Jack smiled. "So do you think Johnny is the one you'll stay with and have kids."

"I don't know I'm only seventeen, two years older than you two." She smiled.

"Well I hope your happy with him like I am with Ianto." Jack smiled entwining his fingers with Ianto's.

Ianto smiles and squeezes his hand slightly.

"You're listening to John Barrowman aren't you? Surprise, surprise, he's bender too." She laughed. "I've Got the DVD of his tour, maybe we could watch it together." She smiled.

"Yeah, that would be nice…"

"Are you wanting to watch it in here? I'll just go get the DVD."

"Yeah, as long as you can handle us kissing."

"Yeah I don't mind." She smiled going to her room and getting the DVD and coming back.

Jack and Ianto were kissing.

Rhi smiled and put the DVD in the machine and sat next to them on the bed and pressed play. "Are you going to watch it? You'll like it its funny, Ianto you've seen bits of it haven't you?"

"Yeah I've seen bits." He smiled breaking away from Jack, but taking regular glances at him.

"_Get this party started on a Saturday night, everyone is waiting for me to arrive.…""Ladies and Gentleman. Pease welcome JOHN BARROWMAN!" The over voice said. JB then came running on singing to the rest of the song. _

Jack grinned. "God he's soooooooo hot.

Ianto looks at him and raised his eyebrow.

"What you can't say he aint, look at him."

"He is quite hot." Ianto smiles holding Jack's hand. "And he's got nice hair and arse, but your hotter," Ianto laughed.

Then Spiderman starts. "This is one I like." Jacks starts singing quietly along to the song.

"_Spiderman, Spiderman, __Does whatever a spider can. Spins a web, any size, Catches thieves just like flies. Look Out! Here comes the he strong? Listen bud, He's got radioactive he swing from a thread. Take a look overhead. Hey, there. There goes the Spiderman. __In the chill of night. At the scene of a crime. Like a streak of light. He arrives just in , Spiderman. Friendly neighbourhood Spiderman. Wealth and fame. He's ignored. Action is his reward."_

"Look he's got a hard on." Ianto laughed.

"Trust you to notice that..." Jack laughed. Rhi just shook her head.

"This is my favourite…he's changed the words to the original song written for the musical Wicked." Ianto cuddled into Jack watching the DVD.

_"When I meet The Doctor. __Once I prove my worthAnd then I meet The I've waited for since, since birth!And with all his doctor wisdomBy my looks he won't be you think The Doctor is dumb or like Oods he's so small minded? 'll say to me "I see who you truly are, JackA man on whom I can rely." And that's how we'll beginThe Doctor and I. And one day he'll say to me, "Jack my boy...so they'll appreciate you. May I de-fabricate you?"And I'll stand there with The Doctor feeling things I never felt. And though I never show it. I'll be so happy I could melt. And so it will be for the rest of my life and I want nothing else 'til I die. Held in such high esteem. When people see me they will scream. As part of TV's favourite team The Doctor and I."_

"That's so beautiful…" Jack smiled.

"Now this is funny… "Rhi smiled looking at them, then back to the screen. His male dancers came out in a short pink dress and long black high heeled boots.

_"Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady. Men's shirts-short skirts. Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style. Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction. Color my hair-do what I dare. Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel. Man! I feel like a woman!"_

"He cant do it from laughing." Ianto starts laughing hysterically.

"Look, he's touching their arses!" Jack smiled moving his hand under, he then touched Ianto's arse and squeezed it slightly.

"I know." Ianto laughed, and smiled at Jack liking what he just did, and sang along until it was nearly finished when JB went on to say.

_"I'm now coming to the end, this is the last song. This song has became, my anthem. I am what I am. I am my own special creation. So, come take a look, give me the hook_  
_or the 's my world, that I want to take a little pride in. My world, and It's not a place I have to hide in. Life's not worth, a damn. Till you can say, Hey world, I am what I am._

"That was great." Ianto smiled still singing along to the music, watching the credits roll.

Yeah it was good. Thanks for letting us watch it Rhi."

"No problem…anytime…" She smiled taking the DVD out.

"Right I'd better get home and see my mum and dad and tell them bout us." Jack took a deep breath.

"Ok, will you give me a phone later?"

"Yeah of course I will." he kisses Ianto and heads home.

Ianto lay on his bed with his head in his pillow which had Jacks smell on it.

"Ianto god, you got it bad if your smelling the pillow he was on." She laughed.

Ianto smiled. "Yeah I've fallen for him and fallen hard."

Jack gets home. "MUM! I'm back!"

"We're in the living room!" David shouts sitting with his arm around Mary's shoulder. They were watching TV.

"Oh hi dad, look sorry about running off but I just didn't want to be here…I got something to tell you both you may not like it though."

"I'm sorry for hitting you, I was just doing what my dad done to me." David looked at Jack waiting for him to speak, his mum leaned forward.

"Mum, dad. I'm...I'm...I'm in love with...Ianto...I'm gay!"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 

David sighed and didn't know what to say whereas Mary jumped up and threw her arms round him. "I don't care if your gay as long as your happy, we're happy aren't we David?"

He didn't know what to say apart from. "Are you sure it might just be a phase."

Jack sighed. "Dad I have loved him for about a year now, I know what I am."

Mary looked at David for him to say something. "Ok son if your happy, that's all that matters. I'll live with it." He looks at Mary. "Happy now?"

"Yeah." She smiled kissing Jack on the cheek.

"I'd like it if he could stay over sometime is that ok with you both?"

David clenched his jaw, Mary smiled, and then sighed. "Jack you know how we feel about relationships boy or girl, no staying over till we feel comfortable with it."

"Yeah but we love each other and we are nearly sixteen, we wont be doing anything…god…"

"Me and your dad will talk about it ok? Now go up to your room." She kisses his cheek. Jack sighed and went to his room. Mary sits next to David. "What are your views?"

"We stick to our guildlines no sleepovers if they are seeing each other I will not budge on this." He sighed.

"Yeah I know, maybe we should talk to Ianto's mum though…"

Ianto continued to smell his pillow loving Jack's aftershave and natural scent. Ianto felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He took it out and it was a text from Jack. 'Hey I told them. They are ok bout it.'

'That's brilliant! Now all we've got to do is tell the other's…' Ianto replied.

'We can do that in school on Monday, if you like?'

'Yeah, what are you doing tomorrow?'

'I've got nothing planned why do you want to do something?'

'Do you want to go ice skating? x'

'Yeah, ok. Do you want it to be just us or ask the others along too..'

'We could ask the other's. I'll phone them and text you ok?'

'Ok…' Ianto rang Owen...

Owen was looking for his phone as he could hear it going off, but coundn't find it. "Got it." He picked it up and answered. "Hello Yannie. What you up to…"

Ianto laughed. "Happening Owen, I was wondering if you'd like to come ice skating tomorrow, you've got a pair of skates haven't you?"

Yeah somewhere. I'll try and find them if not I can hire some. Who else is going?"

"Jack and me so far and I'm going to ask Gwen and Tosh. Owen? Does your brother have a pair of skates I'm sure he said he doesn't use them anymore. Maybe Jack could have them because the hired one's are rubbish."

"I'll ask him. What about Lisa, are you gonna invite her?"

"Probably not, well text me, ok? See ya Owen."

"Ok I'll text ya tomoz. Bye Yan."

Ianto then phones Gwen but she wasn't picking up. "Pick up!" Ianto says as it was ringing.

Gwen eventually answered. "Hello Ianto what's up?"

"Do you fancy coming ice skating tomorrow?"

"Oh, I don't know, I was meant to be going shopping with my mum, hang on…" Gwen goes away then a couple of minutes she was back. "Yeah, ok my mum said I can leave shopping and go skating."

Cool. Maybe you can bring Rhys? Just as we've never met him. Well I'll text you later. Bye Gwen."

"Yeah, maybe…bye Ianto…"

Ianto then rings Tosh. "Hello Mrs Sato is Toshiko there?"

"Oi you! What do you mean Mrs? I'm not married." Tosh laughed down the phone at her best friend.

"Oh Tosh sorry, I thought you were your mum. Well I'm just ringing to ask you if you'd like to come ice skating tomorrow?"

"Ok yes that would be great, be nice to catch up, thank you Ianto."

"Okay, no problem. Well I'll text you the details later, see ya Tosh." Ianto texts Jack back. 'Hey hun, I spoke to them all and they all said yes.'

'That's great, so what time and where are we all gonna meet?'

'Well it starts at half two and we'll need to get the number 26 bus so we can get that at the top of the hill so we'll meet at the bus stop at quarter to 2?'

'Yeah ok, god you know everything Ianto you're so clever.'

'Thanks.'

'Do you want to meet up later just us two maybe go for pizza?'

'Yeah that would be nice, about 5? Where shall I meet you? x'

'Ok 5 it is. How bout you come around for me.'

'Yeah ok see you then ly x' Ianto puts his phone in his pocket and went into the bathroom and freshens up spraying more aftershave on and brushed his teeth. He left the house and started walking down the street and along to Jack's. At 4.50 Ianto walked up Jack's path and knocked on his door...

**Sorry it's a short chapter but lots to come in the next xx**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Jack answered the door. "Hey come in for a minute, I'm just getting ready. My mum and dad have gone out for the night so if you want we can order in?"

"Oh it's just that I wanted to go out on like a proper date." Ianto sighed.

"Oh ok we can still do that if you want just let me just get my coat."

"Wait." Ianto pulled Jack close and kissed him shoving his tongue in his mouth.

Jack put his hand through Ianto's hair kissing him back.

Ianto wrapped his arms round Jack's waist.

Jack puts his arms on Ianto's arse and squeezed it. "Nice…"

Ianto smiled into the kiss and pushed Jack against the wall.

"We can go to my room if you want? Not that I'm pushing you, only if you want to."

"I'd like that but, I'm not ready to go all the way but we can explore each other." Ianto smiled holding Jack's hand.

"Yeah that's ok." Jack lead him to his bedroom and locked the door. They lay on the bed.

Ianto lay on top of Jack putting his hand up his top.

"I can take it off, if you want?" Jack smiled under Ianto's touch.

Ianto slips it off and kisses Jack softly.

"Can I take your top off? I want to see that body of yours." Ianto nodded and kissed Jack's jaw line down to his neck. Jack slipped Ianto's top off then tilted his head back so Ianto can get to his neck better. "That feels good."

Ianto sucks and bites Jack's neck gently. Their skin bare and touching felt amazing and was like sparks of electricity going through Ianto's body.

Jack was enjoying this sensation, he had been wanting this for so long. His hand went down to touch Ianto's inner thigh through his jeans.

It felt so good what Jack was doing and Ianto's body spasms with excitement his bulge in his jeans growing bigger with every touch.

Jack unzips Ianto fly and touches his hardened cock and stroked it gently.

Ianto moans while kissing Jack's neck and rolled Jack on top of him to get better access. "How about we take each other's clothes off and get into bed?"

Jack looks at Ianto with a smile spreading across his face. "Are you sure…I mean really sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure and we're not going to have sex, just explore and touch."

"Yeah that's fine." He starts to undo Ianto's trousers and takes them off throwing them on the floor along with his boxers, this is the first time he has seen him naked.

With nervous hands Ianto tried to undo Jack's trousers.

Seeing Ianto shake, Jack puts his hands on Ianto's. "Let me help you…" Together they undid the trousers. "Do you think you can manage from here?"

"Yeah." Ianto pulls the jeans off and pulls his boxers off, Ianto stared at Jack's cock. "Shall we get into bed?"

Jack pulls the covers back and leads Ianto into the bed, they get in under the covers.

Ianto wrapped his arms round Jack's neck and kissed him.

Jack kisses back and puts his tongue in his mouth, he then wraps his legs round Ianto's and he can feel Ianto's cock touching his bare body.

Ianto ran his hand down Jack's body and made his way down to his thigh.

Jack shivered when Ianto ran his hand down his body, not through cold but this feeling of them both naked together, it was wonderful.

Ianto started stroking Jack's cock starting slowly and gradually getting faster.

Jacks eyes rolled back. "Oh my god…" He moaned and gripped the side of the bed as Ianto went faster. Jack felt himself getting harder with every stroke.

Ianto looked into Jack's eyes and smiled as he wanked him off.

Jack's grin was getting bigger by the minute. "Ianto your amazing."

"Your amazing." Ianto smiled and kissed Jack's nose.

Jack then comes into the bed and on Ianto's hand. "Oops sorry..."

Ianto blushed. "It's ok." Ianto brought his hand up covered in come.

"So what I can do for you?" Jack asks, "maybe a suck or is that too much?"

Ianto looked at Jack worried.

"If you don't want me too I wont, don't worry I can leave it."

"I don't think I'm ready, just yet."

"That's ok I can wait..." Jack smiled and cuddled up with Ianto and nibbled on his ear.

Ianto takes Jack's hand and places it just above his cock and winked.

Jack starts to play with Ianto's ball gently so he doesn't hurt him or them, he also starts to massages Ianto's cock.

Ianto tilts his head back and enjoys the wonderful sensation.

Jack rubs his cock up and down slowly and gradually getting faster.

Ianto moans while cuddling into Jack.

While they are cuddling Jack continues to play with Ianto he whispers in his ear "You are amazing."

"Your wonderful…" Ianto nibbled Jack's ear.

Jack smiled. "Oh well we never got to go and have that pizza, how about we order one in instead?"

"Yeah that would be nice, I've got Jubilee saved on my phone." Ianto leaned down and got his phone out of jean's pocket and scrolls through his contacts and finds the number.

"So what do you fancy? Meat feast is one of my favourite but we can do half and half if you want."

"I'll have just cheese, I like that." Ianto smiled calling the pizza place. "Hello I'd like to order a meat feast and just cheese pizza please."

"What size sir? Small, medium or large and do you want any side orders?" The man said.

"Medium please." Ianto looked at Jack and whispered "Do you want any side orders?"

"A bottle of coke and some potato wedges please Ianto and if you want anything just order it."

"Can I have two bottles of cola, potato wedges and chips please." He said down the phone.

"Ok, that will be about half an hour sir, and it is £18.99."

"Thank you." Ianto hung up and puts the phone on Jack's table and sits against the wall looking at Jack.

Jack notices Ianto staring at hum. "What, what are you looking at?"

"I'm looking at you, duh my beautiful boyfriend."

"That sounds nice you calling me your boyfriend."

They sat and talked for a while until they heard a knock at the door. Jack slips on his boxers and goes to answer it. It was the pizza and he paid the delivery man and went back up to Ianto. "Pizza's here." He smiled.

Ianto had pulled the covers over him and sat up in the bed.

Jack gets back under and sits up next to Ianto and passed him the pizza and pours two glasses of coke.

Ianto opens the box and takes out a slice and bites into it.

jack looks at Ianto. "Careful. Its gonna be hot, the cheese has burnt me before." Jack said and lets his cool for a bit then eats a slice. "Mmmmmmmmmmmm that's good."

Ianto smiles chewing on his pizza and sipped his juice.

Jack turned to Ianto. "Do you want a piece of mine?"

"Yeah sure," he put his slice down and waited for Jack to hand him a piece of his.

"How about I feed you it? And you can feed me." He laughed and puts the pizza in your mouth.

Ianto smiles taking a bite from the slice, Ianto puts the pizza in Jack's mouth.

Jack puts the pizza in half way and bites it in half he looks at you and laughed then tried to speak.

Ianto smiled, and swallowed his pizza. "You shouldn't speak with your mouth full."

Jack swallows the pizza. "Sorry Ianto. I'm greedy when it comes to pizza." Jack has a drink to wash it down then kisses Ianto.

Ianto kisses back probing his tongue around Jack's mouth.

Jack puts his pizza down after eaten enough and lays in Ianto's arms. "Your so handsome. It's so unreal that I'm finally in your arms."

"I didn't imagine this, but I love it." Ianto kissed Jack's head.

Jack and Ianto both lay down under the covers. "We can't fall asleep because my mum and dad will be home in about an hour and a half so we have got roughly an hour just to lay here." He smiled looking into Ianto's blue eyes.

"Yeah I know." Ianto cuddled into Jack and closed his eyes and listened to Jack's heart beating.

Jack starts talking but then falls asleep, they both fell asleep something they didn't want to do. Suddenly the front door opens and in walks Jack's mum and dad. "I'll just go let Jack know we are home." David smiled walking up the stairs.

The covers had fallen off them so they were lying with just their boxers on. David opened Jack's door and sees the two boys in bed together and screamed. "JACK!"

**What will happen next? X**

**Please review, it means a lot to me =]**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Jack heard his dad's raise his voice and opened his eyes. "Fuck." Jack said under his breath and turned around to face his dad. Ianto also heard the shout and jumped and sat up covering them both with the covers.

"What the hell is going on! Mary! Come here!" David shouted.

Mary heard David and ran up to Jack's room. "Oh my!" She gasped covering her mouth as she seen the two almost naked boys.

Jack didn't know what to do "...mum ...dad ...I'm sorry we haven't done anything. We just fell asleep that's all. What's the time? Shit Yan, your mum."

"Fell asleep with no clothes on!" David raised his voice and walked out. Mary just stood in shock.

"We have got boxers on mum, we are not naked and we love each other." Jack looked at his mum and seen how shocked she was. Jack looked away. "I'm sorry…" Mary smiled and walked out and went down to the kitchen where David was.

"Shit.." Ianto said getting up and starts getting dressed.

"David?" Mary said.

"What? I knew this might happen what are we gonna do? I don't want them doing things in this house…but I don't want them doing things elsewhere either…" David sighed.

"I know we need to talk to them both together and you need to remember what you did at his age." Mary said wearily.

"I know what teenage boys are like Mary…I was one. But still at least we know he isn't gonna get a girl pregnant."

"Well that's a bonus…" Mary upstairs, Ianto was dressed and was sitting on the edge of the bed. "What are we gonna do?"

"I don't know, but we better go down and say sorry." Jack said pulling on his jeans then a jumper. Ianto sighed and they went downstairs and into the kitchen where Mary and David were standing. "Mum…dad we are sorry, aren't we Yan?"

"Yeah sorry, Mr and Mrs Harkness." Ianto said not looking at them.

"Well boys we just got a bit of a shock didn't we David?" Mary said.

"Yeah…look Ianto you better go and Jack this WILL NOT happen again you got me?" David said not even looking at Jack or Ianto. Jack sighed. "Yes dad I understand." Jack walked Ianto into the hall and to the front door. "Ianto, I'm sorry about that, see you later." Jack kissed Ianto.

"It's ok, text me." Ianto kissed Jack back and walked down the road to his house.

Jack went back into the house and went straight up to his room too embarrassed to face his mum and dad.

Ianto got home and went inside, took his shoes and jacket off and went into the living room and sat on the sofa and flicked through the TV. Rhi came in and sat down on the other sofa. "Your in late. Where have you been? Oh I bet you've been round your boyfriends house."

"Yeah I have actually." Ianto sighed.

"So why do you look so sad, what happened? He hasn't dumped you already has he?" She laughed.

"No!" Ianto looked at her. "We were in Jack's and we ordered some pizza and we were in bed and his parents caught us in bed with only our boxers on."

"Holy shit! Were you…like…doing anything...like...sexual?"

"We had been...but not when they walked in...we had fallen asleep."

"Lucky you…so what did he do to you? Has he sucked you off yet?"

"Rhi!" Ianto blushed. "No he hasn't!" Ianto laughed. "Only wanked and me to him." Ianto smiled.

"What you've wanked him off …ohh thats just wrong." She leaves the room and went to her bedroom. Ianto smiled and flicked through the channels.

Back at Jacks, his mum goes into his room. "Are you awake son?"

"Yeah…" Jack was lying on his bed.

His mum went to sit next to him. "Why did you do it Jack? You know how we feel about it. I'm disappointed in you son…"

"Mum…I love him and we wanted to explore each other's bodies. We didn't have sex, if that's what you think." Jack said looking at the floor.

"That's not the point Jack and you know it…we trusted you and you let us down now we won't be able to leave you on your own."

"We never meant it to happen, I'm sorry mum."

"Oh come on Jack you knew what you were doing, your fifteen for god sake. Your hormones are running wild, just promise me it won't happen again."

Jack sighed and nodded. "I promise."

Mary gets up and walked over to the door. "Get some sleep Jack, its late...night son." She said leaving the room and turned off his light.

"Night mum." Jack sighed.

Ianto text Jack. 'Hey gorgeous how's things at yours?'

Jack heard his phone and looks at it and replies. Hey. Its ok here, mums just been in, very disappointed in me said she can't leave me on my own again. I got to get their trust back…'

'Oh Shit, well we've got ice-skating tomorrow, are you still allowed?' Ianto text back.

'Yeah I think so they aint said nothing about grounding me so I think I'm ok. Did you tell your mum what happened? I wouldn't if I were you.'

'Well that's good and no but I told my sister though. I'll see you tomorrow x'

"Oh great! Rhi knows, she better not tell anyone…ok I'll cya tomoz love you Yan.'

'I'll tell her not to. Love you Jack x night.' Ianto replied then went upstairs and knocked on Rhi's bedroom door...

"Come in." Rhi called. Ianto walked in. "Oh what do you want bum boy?" She laughed.

"Fuck off Rhi…I just came in to ask you not to tell mum what happened ok?" Ianto said.

"Ohhhhhhhh touchy…hmm what's it worth for me to keep my mouth shut?" Rhi smiled.

"Please Rhi…" Ianto begged.

"Ok I wont say anything god…now get out I'm gonna go to bed."

Ianto smiled and walked out closing the door behind him. He went to his room and text Gwen, Tosh and Owen. 'Are you still all up for ice-skating tomorrow?'

They all hear their phones and read the text. Tosh and Owen reply. 'Yeah. Where and what time are we meeting…'

Gwen replied. 'Rhys cant make it but I'm still coming where are we meeting and what time?'

He text them all back the same thing. 'Great. Meet at the bus stop at the top of the hill at quarter to two.' He added another bit for Owen. 'Did you get those spare skates?'

Owen text back. 'Yeah found them and 1:45 at the bus stop, see you then.'

Ianto looked out his black skates which had red stitching and red and black laces, he had his red plastic blade guards on them and put them into his bag. Ianto's mum pops her head in his room. "Come on Ianto its late, you can get them ready in the morning, time to get some sleep please."

"Mum, I just want to be organised." Ianto said.

"Ianto your always organised, your the most organised fifteen year old I know I mean look at this room nothing out of place and so tidy." Mary smiled.

"I like it so I know where everything is." Ianto explained.

"I'm not moaning. It's nice to see you so organised now get to bed please its gone twelve."

"Ok mum." Ianto smiled and started getting undressed and takes his top off .

"Straight to sleep." She said as she left his room.

"Yeah…" Ianto sighed getting down to his boxers and gets into bed and fell asleep. Jack too was now asleep. Both dreaming of others.

**Please tell me what u think, and if u have any ideas for another story I could write ****J xx**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Jack woke the next morning in a good mood, he went down stairs to make some breakfast, his mum and dad were in the kitchen. Jack took a deep breath and asked. "Am I still allowed to go ice skating? Only we planed this ages ago…"

"Yeah sure but you need to come straight home after it ok?" David said not looking up from his newspaper that he was reading.

"Ok thanks dad, oh can I have some money please, I've got a fiver but I need some more…"

David sighed and took out his wallet and handed Jack ten quid. "I want change."

"Thanks dad…and change ok." Jack made himself a bacon sandwich and took it up to his room and sat on his bed and looked at the time. "Ten o'clock." He said to himself. "God, got ages yet."

Ianto woke up and sat up in his bed, he feels his hard on in his boxers. Ianto had had a dream about him and Jack.

Jack got his phone and text Ianto. 'Hey sexy don't know if your up yet but I miss you xx'

Ianto heard his phone and read the text and smiled and text Jack back. 'Yeah I'm up and I'm looking forward to today, we're telling the other's too!' Ianto put his phone down then slipped his hand under the waistband of his boxers and started stroking his length thinking of Jack. At that moment his mum walked in.

"Morn…" Before she could finish the word she realised what Ianto was doing. "Oh my ...Ianto, what are you doing please no." She quickly hurried out his room shaking her head.

"Shit!" Ianto couldn't stop and came into his hand, he wiped his hands with a tissue. "Mum?"

"Sorry son but I never thought. Is it ok to come in now? I have got your dry washing."

"Yeah come in…" Ianto said nervously and embarrassed.

As his mum put the washing away she noticed that Ianto was blushing "Ianto it's natural, boys your age doing that sort of thing. I'm just sorry I walked in on you…so are you seeing Jack today?"

"I know and I like doing it, it feels amazing and yeah I'm going to show him how good I can ice skate. Owen, Gwen and Tosh are coming too and we're gonna tell them about me and Jack."

"Do you think that's wise? What if they go funny towards you, they might change towards you both…" Mary sighed.

"I don't care we love each other…" Ianto said.

"Ianto your too young too know what love is. You might think you love him, anyway it is up to you if you tell them but I hope they are ok with it."

"They'll be ok I'm sure, and I know what I feel. Umm…mum can Jack stay over one night?" Ianto asked nervously.

"Oh…um I don't know. I'll have to really think about that, ok?" Laura said.

"Ok." He sighed laying down thinking about Jack wondering what he was doing right now. Jack had fell back asleep, he also was dreaming of Ianto, they were in a lake with a waterfall they were swimming naked. Jack had a huge smile on his face. Ianto smiled thinking about kissing Jack. He gets out of bed and walked into the bathroom and went to the toilet. Ianto put his housecoat on and went downstairs and into the kitchen where Rhi was.

"Hey look who it is…its nancy boy." She laughed.

"Rhi! Will you stop fucking calling me that." Ianto snapped going into the fridge and taking out the milk.

"Oh come on I'm only joking, god you cant take it can you?" Rhi said. 

His mum came in to the kitchen. "Ianto will you stop that swearing!"

"Well tell her to stop calling me names its annoying…" Ianto said whilst pouring himself a glass of milk.

She looked at Rhi. "Right you stop it or you'll be grounded."

Rhi laughed. "So will he if you knew what I do. Won't she Yan?" She walled out of the kitchen saying _"Jack and Ianto sitting in a tree k.i.s.s.i.n.g…"_ Ianto sighed and rolls his eyes and drank his milk looking at the clock, it was only half past ten.

Jack woke up to find that he'd came over his sheet. "Fuck…" He cleaned himself up and text Ianto. 'Do you fancy meeting at twelve and just go into town?'

'Well you could come round here and we can just chill?' Ianto text back.

'Yeah ok. I'll be round in about an hour. Is that ok my gorgeous boyfriend?' Jack text.

'Yeah can't wait too see you J' Ianto put his phone down and shouted. "Mum, Jack's coming round!" He ran upstairs. He washed his face, brushed his teeth, got dressed into jeans, t-shirt and a hoody, sprayed some aftershave on and gelled his hair.

"Bloody hell Yan why cant you be that quick for school? It's only Jack." Ianto's mum said. Ianto laughed. The time flew past and there was a knock at the door.

Ianto ran down and opened the door. "Hello sexy…"

"Hey sexy." Jack leaned in and kissed Ianto, he didn't care if anyone saw them. They walked in holding hands. "Hi Mrs Jones, hi Rhi."

"Hello Jack…" They both said. Ianto squeezed Jack's bum and looked at the stairs.

Jack looked at Ianto and winked and whispered in his ear. "Come on…" Ianto lead Jack upstairs and into his room and closed the door. "Are you going to lock it? We don't want what happened at mine happing here. Do we?" Jack smiled.

"No we don't but I don't have a lock and this morning she walked in on me…" Ianto blushed.

"Oh no what were you doing? I had a dream about me and you and I came over my sheets."

"I was wanking, thinking about you. I couldn't stop and came into my hand." Ianto smiled.

They lay on the bed together. "Mmmm you smell nice I could just eat you up." Jack smiled.

"You smell nice too, I could eat you up." Ianto started biting Jack's neck and pushed him down on to the bed. Jack tilted his head back and started groaning as Ianto bites his neck. Ianto captured Jack's lips into a passionate kiss. Jack held on to the back of Ianto's head and kissed him back. His hands ran through Ianto's hair, messing it up. Jack rolled on top of Ianto. "You better not have messed up my hair…" Ianto laughed.

Jack looked at it and grinned. "Well…maybe…a little then." He rummages his hands through it more. "Oh no I mean a lot…"

"Oh no you didn't!" Ianto pins Jack down and starts tickling him.

As Ianto was tickling Jack, Jack tried to talk, "Oh…yes…stop it ...did you know you will…" He laughed. Have to do it again…"

"Have to do what again?" Ianto raised his eyebrow, still tickling Jack.

"Your hair…I've really messed it up…"

Ianto scowled at Jack and went over to mirror, and started to fix his hair.

"Right harkness, we better go an meet the others.

**Hi please review, not posted in a while…need some ideas? **


End file.
